


Bunnymorphosis

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: Anthro Transformation, Brainwashing, Cock milking, F/F, Futanari, Hypnosis, Transformation, bimbofication, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A look into the different fates that could befall the Shardbringer, when faced with the devilish Lili.





	Bunnymorphosis

[Lili TF/Bimbofication]  
  
Dealing with demons across the castle had turned into quite the ordeal for young Miriam. Especially as she had to trek back and forth to deal with the various small tasks that required different shards than the ones she had access to. One such issue was retrieving a card for some strange gate that blocked her way to a train in the far depths of the castle, a card that she had acquired after dealing with the twin-headed dragon Valac.  
  
Upon heading through the underground corridor that led to the fancy train, she noticed something quite odd standing in her way. Namely, one of those lagomorph-like succubus-like demons. If she recalled correctly, Johannes referred to them by the name Lili, but even then, this specimen seemed ever slightly off.  
  
Instead of being clad in garb with colors similar to her own, with the main body of the outfit being perverted into the kind of attire that would be appropriate for an erotic waitress, this demon's colors were off to the point of achieving an entirely different feel.   
  
From the top, a couple of bunny ears were sprouting forth from the demon's scalp. She had blonde hair that was not only longer, but thicker as it reached down to level with the demon's bosom. Blue eyes that seemed empty, yet deep enough to loose yourself in. Full, red and thick lips that would serve as a soft cushion for those 'rough' nights. A set of tits so large that it was a miracle they were still being kept in check by her outfit. Not to mention her wide hips that swayed with every thoughtless step the demon took, and the meaty ass that went with them, bouncing ever softly as the demon drew another brief breath. Strangely, she lacked the trademark impish devil tail that most of her kind had, but that only added to the overall oddity that was her entire form.  
  
The shardbringer raised her weapon aloft, a crude blunderbuss designed to deal with the kinds of demons that loved to get up close, before they even managed to reach her. And yet, the plush-lipped Lili paid Miriam's threat no mind. If anything, she didn't even notice that the blue-clad woman was standing in her way, as she kept on walking with a giggle emphasizing the way her sensual body swayed.  
  
"What is with this demon? Is it like that barber?" Miriam asked aloud as she holstered her firearm... which would prove to be her fatal mistake. The second the thoughtless demon noticed her lowering her guard, she sashayed towards her with a distinct pale gleam in her eyes.  
  
The shardbringer had only a few moments to react before her wrists were seized, and she felt the blonde demoness' lips meet her own. For but a brief moment, she lost herself in the peculiar heat coursing from her lips and down into her virgin heart. She had never been kissed by a girl before, much less somebody as... frankly beautiful as the blonde. She was quickly brought back to reality however, as her eyes widened in shock. A sharp sliver of pain shot through her, and as her eyes darted downward towards the source of the pain, she felt a shiver of panic run down her spine.  
  
The demoness before her was crystalizing as if she had been defeated... but not before imparting a shard of her power onto Miriam. The young woman had seen that type of shard before as well, the white color corresponding to a more passive type of demonic power. Normally, she'd be able to switch those powers on and off at her own will, but when she was being forced to accept the power at point blank range, she had no choice but to let the odd Lili's power flow through her at maximum potency.  
  
The crystalized demon crumbled away as her power left her, giggling in a brainless manner as she had succeeded in her purpose. As white sparks of magic jumped all across the young shardbringer's body, she too started to join into the ghastly giggling that the demoness had left behind. Especially as she felt her body changing from the power of her newest shard.  
  
From the bottom, her hips filled out to allow for a generous sway whenever she walked. Her derriere grew dense yet soft, prompting Miriam to cup a nice feel of her own asset, digging her fingers in as she let a moan slip right out between her changing lips. Her outfit, formerly a modest stocking and dress combo, changed to match the same kind of leotard and fishnet stocking combo that a Lili would normally be clad in.   
  
As the leotard reached the changing shardbringer's bosom, both of those tender tits started swelling, the cloth digging straight as it did its very best to stop those mounds from spilling out much more than necessary. Impressed with her new body, Miriam's free hand traced a finger along the rim of her outfit, teasing her own arousal ever slightly over the edge.  
  
Finally, her head. Her eyes grew deeper and engrossing, yet the blue color seemed ever devoid of that bright light that characterized her life's spark before. Her lips, which were still parting as she let out another few cries, blossomed out into a nice crimson red pair of cocksuckers. Lastly, a lovely pair of blonde-furred bunny ears popped forth from the tippy top of her head to cap everything physical off. As the changes came to an end, Miriam's tongue slowly ran along her new pillows, coating them in a shiny layer of her own slick saliva and making them glisten against the dim lights.  
  
To go with all the physical changes that happened to her shard-empowered body, her mind simply had to go. After all, she was no longer one of those silly shardbringers. She was... She was just Lili. Simpleminded, cock-loving, blonde bimbo bombshell Lili! With that thought affirmed within her mind, she could almost feel her brain crumbling into useless shard-dust like the bimbo that had imbued her with her new form, not that she cared at all. If anything, she was more curious to see what Johannes would think about her new body.  
  
As the newly reborn bimbo started her trek back to the entrance of the castle, she could almost hear a cackle from the shadows... but she paid it no mind. She was going to have such a good time...  
  
\--[NEW] Bimbomorphosis--  
  
\--GAME OVER--  
  
\--  
  
[Erotic Bust TF]  
  
Miriam had messed up. Hard. After working together with Zangetsu to deal with the demon that had caused the train to run amok, she had returned to one of the wagons to clean up the demons that had been infesting it. She hadn't anticipated one of the demons seemingly slaughtering its kin to power up, leaving her at the mercy of a positively powerful Lili.  
  
She was left rather helpless, clutching several spots on her poor body before she noticed the rabbit-eared demoness licking her crimson lips in anticipation instead of finishing her off. Her eyes were drawn downward as she followed the gestures the demon made, only for her cheeks to turn just as crimson as the erotic bunny's cock-pillows.  
  
Right between the Lili's legs was a rather malignant looking growth, or at least that's what it initially seemed like to Miriam. Once the rabbit-eared demon yanked her leotard to the side just a little, her feelings about the matter quickly changed, given the trail of drool quietly running down her chin. After all, it wasn't just a growth...  
  
It was a cock the size of her head, and then some. A shaft that wafted musk powerful enough to melt any kind of resistance once it was inhaled, and a set of balls that swayed mesmerizingly back and forth, making it even harder for Miriam to draw her eyes away from the demon's tools.   
  
"Gods..." The shardbringer muttered, her speech ever slurred by the drool building up. Something within her mind just started to click, and she couldn't help herself. Her tongue started to reach out towards that prestigious pillar, hoping that she might have a taste...  
  
The demon however, stopped her by grabbing ahold of her pretty little head. "Submit wholeheartedly. Relinquish all of your power, only then may you taste it." The seductive voice swam through Miriam's vulnerable head, and she could do nothing more than obey. After all, when one was faced with a rod like this, who could possibly disobey? It was a divine dick, and it should be praised as one.  
  
The shardbringer's body shook as every single shard that she had gathered up till this point, whether it was useful or not, poured straight out of her body and into the lovely Lili standing right in front of her. Naturally, she absorbed every speck of power within these accursed and crystalized pints of demonic power, causing a powerful aura to coat every inch of her body.   
  
The demon licked her lips, yet the way her smile turned downward made it clear that she wasn't anywhere near close to satisfied. "I thought I said submit wholeheartedly, little human whore. Come now. You can do better than that." Every word that put Miriam down sent a shock through her weakened mind, causing her to gradually bow her head down to the very floor below, kneeling for forgiveness in the process.  
  
"Please! Forgive this useless whore, she thirsts for the godly rod before her! It has shown her the path she deserves to take, and that is the path of a devoted cum dump, who exists to drain the contents of her goddess' balls on the daily! Please, let me follow my calling in life!" The former shardbringer debased herself with her words, and it earned her a heel atop the back of her head, pushing her further up against the carpeted floor below.  
  
"Much better. You know your place now, don't you, slut? Strip for your goddess, and I'll show you exactly what you've earned for obeying your superior." The second her superior's heel left the back of her head, Miriam jumped up and onto her feet, discarding every piece of clothing in the process. Not a single garment stayed on, leaving her entirely naked... just as her goddess' wanted.  
  
Utilizing her new enhanced powers, the Lili's eyes suddenly turned a sickly yellow... and like that, the former shardbringer felt her body seizing up. She was in the process of turning into stone, permanently given the lack of powers she now possessed. "Rejoice, slut. You'll be made of stone, so you might always be able to use your slutty visage to please my cock. That suits you very well, given how much of a pain you've been for our kind, now doesn't it?"   
  
As the feeling of immobility spread across her body, parts of Miriam's sane mind started to return. It almost made her want to scream out in resistance, right before she felt her goddess' cock pressing up against her bosom, sliding right in between those milky mounds. A simple sniff of the musk emanating off that massive member melted any resistance that tried to build within her head, leaving her to eagerly nod as the rest of her body continued to turn into stone.  
  
"Why don't I give you a nice little glaze, to get you sworn in as the slutty statue you'll be for the rest of eternity?" Her bunny goddess chimed with a gleeful grin upon her face, leading the Lili to gyrate her hips back and forth, moans slipping out of her mouth as the shardbringer's chest grew heavier and coarser... until...  
  
SPLURT!  
  
As the thick white goo fired up and into the air, it quickly fell back down, soaking onto Miriam's hair, shoulders and tits... right as the rest of her torso turned to stone. The scent given off by that divine seed made the last vestiges of the young woman's mind melt completely. The last thing she was consciously able to do, was smile like the debased dolt that she had become after losing to the Lili and her cock.  
  
If anybody was to visit the wagon later on, they'd see quite the erotic looking statue serving as decoration. The low quality stone smothered in what seemed to be dry semen, giving her an even cheaper feel. The statue itself was actually rather compact compared to how the Lili left her. Just a torso placed upon a single pedestal, with her former belongings lying in front. Despite this identifier, no name was inscribed, leaving most if not all in the dark about who had become such a useless piece of rock.  
  
Of course, her goddess was still out there... and some part of that petrified slut hoped that she had been useful to her. Maybe she'd come back and use her sometime...  
  
\--GAME OVER--  
  
\--  
  
[Lili-Anthro TF/Futanari Milking]  
  
A sharp cry could be heard from deep within the castle, followed by a quick if troubled draw of breath. A soft whimper and then an equally soft giggle.  
  
"My my, Miriam. You had been warned about the dangers of the shards that the demons possessed, but I did not expect for you to recklessly ignore those warnings. Look at you now..." The soft voice belonging to the exorcist Dominique filled the hidden room within the demonic castle, as her monocle-clad eye looked down upon the creature that she had managed to tame.  
  
Laying at her feet was the shardbinder known as Miriam, although she had changed for the worse since they last met. Where there had previously been skin, there was now a soft coat of white fur. Instead of her modest outfit, she was clad in an alluring leotard and not much else... and most importantly, hanging loose between her legs, an impressive yet sensitive cock had grown from her crotch.  
  
"D-Dominique..." The white-furred rabbit girl murmured, before she felt the blonde exorcist's fingers run down the spine of her cock. A few cries escaped her lips before a blush rushed to her cheeks. As much as she wanted to speak up, her pulsating pillar made it hard to think straight, much less so with how much her 'friend' teased away at it. Not a moment would pass by without a little stroke, or even a little gust of wind caressing the sensitive skin.  
  
As the blonde woman's fingers wrapped around the lagomorph-girl's length, she put a finger to those cute little lips of hers to ensure that she wouldn't make too much noise. "Stay still, and this will all be over before you know it. You can't possibly hope to save your friend like this, but you can still be quite useful..."   
  
Miriam could hardly look away from the blonde that held her rod, every stroke causing her poor mind to fracture that extra little bit. Every jolt of pleasure made it that much harder to keep her humanity in check, and the closer she came to orgasm, the more she wanted to just... she just wanted to put her cock to good use and cum!  
  
Dominique's smile grew into a smirk as she watched the former shardbinder's eyes turn into hearts, confirming that she was transitioning into becoming nothing more than her little perverted pet demon. Sure, she wasn't going to end up putting all of her power as a shardbinder to good use, but perhaps a little pet would suffice.  
  
As she continued to stroke and tease the young rabbit demon, she felt the cock in her hand throb with need, causing her to giggle just a little. "Oh? Are you about to cum, Miriam?" The exorcist asked aloud, prompting the white-furred bunny to nod haphazardly. That honestly in turn prompted the blonde to pull out a small bottle, exactly the size that would fit right around that cuddly cock.  
  
The cold texture of the glass caused another few shivers to run up Miriam's spine, causing her to gasp before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't take it any longer, and thus she had to release the contents within her fresh nuts. Little by little, she felt her mind melting away as she launched into a horny giggle, unaware that the seed that was filling the bottle was her own liquefied humanity. The more she came, the more of a demon she would become.  
  
As Dominique removed the bottle from her pet 'Lili's cock, she noticed the expression on her face as her eyes returned to their proper position. Not even a minute after she had filled the bottle, she was more than eager to go again. That tender blush on her furred cheeks said as much.  
  
All the exorcist could do was merely smile. If the precious shardbinder wanted to fall deeper into the depths of demon hood, who was she to stop her? Thus, her strokes started up again, and the moans began to echo forth from the young lagomorph's mouth yet again.  
  
By the time Miriam had fallen completely, there was more than enough 'Beast Milk' to go around... and yet still, the bunny was ready to provide much, much more for her mistress.  
  
The gleam in Dominique's monocle could hardly contain the exorcist's excitement.  
  
\--[NEW] Beast Milk--  
  
\--GAME OVER--


End file.
